


一辆小车

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan
Summary: 一发完





	一辆小车

“我宁愿子弹穿脑，从悬崖上掉下去，摔在荆棘丛里，也不会跟你这人形肉块接吻，”Shaw说，下巴由于紧紧咬牙而线条凸显，“但如果要吻，我只接最脏、最脏的那种。”  
Hobbs只听到了后面半句话，至于其他，以及在这句之前，这个前特工面目狰狞、发音含糊地吐出的其他词句，都被他一如既往地忽略了。  
他俯身用嘴唇捉住对方的舌头，那恶棍手抓上他的胯骨。Hobbs不知道这吻够脏没有，但他必须承认，Shaw不必动用武力，光凭这条舌头就能把他送进医院。  
像是仍有戒备，Hobbs把Shaw推到墙边，故意用了稍大的力，让Shaw的肩胛在墙上撞了一下，那家伙果然像个无痛感的怪物，不以为意地将手伸进大块头的裤裆。  
“老天。”Hobbs发出第一声示弱，同时暗暗发誓也是最后一声。  
Shaw露出得逞的笑脸：“我敢说你在我这坚持不过十秒，猪头。”  
通常来说Hobbs不是那种第一次接吻就上床的类型，但眼下是另一种情况。  
“那放马来试试啊，自大狂。”他放开手底下的紧致肌肉，抬起胳膊脱掉紧身T恤，肌肉因受激而充血。  
Hobbs就没见Shaw退缩过，他总是遇强则强，有时逞强到略显没脑。只见他灵巧地从西装和高领衫中钻出来，向后跳上床。  
“翻过身趴好。”Hobbs克制着自己，半跪在床边。  
Shaw则一个剪刀脚把他缠倒。“没人能告诉我该怎么做。”他说。  
他的皮肤发烫，Hobbs感觉到了，因为脖子上缠着的大腿温度升高，力度也没有妨碍到他的呼吸。而那个同样逞强的阳具，正指着他的下巴。Hobbs挑了挑眉。  
Shaw放开了他，去找润滑剂。Hobbs给自己脑后塞了个枕头，调整一下姿势，看着Shaw跪在一边，手指沾着凝胶从身下伸进去。他极其隐蔽地吞咽了一次。  
“我怀疑你那可爱纤细的小手指是不是够用，”他说，“要帮忙吗？反正我的手现在也没什么事做。”  
“你给我躺好，”Shaw把润滑剂的管子扔到床下，“你该担心的是你的老二，还不如我的手指。”  
Hobbs被逗笑了，足够有自信的那种。但很快他就笑不出来，因为Shaw已经爬到他的身上，极具效率地坐了下去。  
“小心，”他咬着牙，“也许对你来说太大了。”  
“你才该担心填不满。”Shaw也和Hobbs一样发音困难，所以他们一致决定不再说话了。  
不知道是谁开始动的，也许他们都想抢得先机，所以正好撞在了一起，又一起发出呻吟。  
Shaw坚信自己正骑着Hobbs，Hobbs坚信自己正载着Shaw，大床在他们身下起伏，像海上的波浪。  
“你会先射的，我敢说。”  
“不，你先射。”  
“哈，我不会的。”  
在喘息和吼叫之余，他们争执，但这毫无意义。Hobbs看见Shaw的腰线倏尔拉紧了，便将手掌放上去，指掌关节的茧子擦过光溜溜的皮肤，Shaw一把抓住它……最后，谁也说不清是谁先射了。  
Shaw慢慢从Hobbs身上站起来，吐出Hobbs软化的性器，自己的也乖顺地垂在腿间。在这一刻他们两人都妥协了，Hobbs伸出手揽住Shaw，这危险的反派则喘着气倒在他身边。  
……  
不对，这梦境不对。  
Hobbs知道自己正做梦，当梦境诡异到令人起疑时，他就会知道。  
Hobbs首先意识到这是个梦，然后开始试图结束这个梦。  
好了，现在画面消失了，取而代之的是一片黑暗……Hobbs继续控制着自己的大脑。  
奇怪，就算是梦，他也该梦见Hattie，而不是她那口齿不清的矮子哥哥。也许他该醒过来，然后好好反思反思这件事。  
3,2,1，睁眼，再努把力……好，他看见亮光了，接着看见透光的窗帘……  
“喂，你醒啦，”一个反光的脑门进入视野里，“你睡得……”  
那是穿着西装的Shaw，而他说的话，由于他的口音和Hobbs一如既往的忽略，传到耳朵里只剩咕咕哝哝的一团，等Hobbs再多一点儿地从睡梦中醒过来，才逐渐能够拨开那一团团嗓音，知道他说的是：“你睡得像只野猪，我怀疑你在中世纪的刑具上也睡得着，这枕头软得我脖子酸……”  
Blahblah，一堆无关废话——Hobbs在内心翻译道。  
“哎，问你呢，你要吃点什么吗，要不要叫客房服务？”Shaw的手按在电话上。  
“等等……”Hobbs首先要搞清这个问题，“昨天发生了什么，为什么我什么都没穿？”  
“哦，你什么都不记得了，真是太伤人了呢。”  
不，他那表情，根本不符合他的描述，那是胜利的、嘲讽的，还有一点无所屌谓。  
头脑越来越清晰，记忆一丝一缕地回来了。Hobbs明白，自己很快就能搞清楚，现在是什么情况，自己和Shaw是什么情况，昨晚是什么情况，以及……那个梦，到底有多少，是真实的呢？


End file.
